Sick Days
by notnatural17
Summary: He's a soldier, not a nurse. What are the chances of the two people who's second jobs are practically nurses and being mother hens become sick at the same time, forcing him to be one? Completely unfair. Third story in the "Lost and Forgotten" 'verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Dark Angel. There will be some violence and language.**

"When will you learn to shut that smart mouth of yours?" John grumbled to Alec as he brought the ice up to his cheek. "Especially when mine or Dean's ass is on the line."

The X5 smiled cheekily at him, "It was an old lady, and it's not my fault that she thought it was _you_ making fun of her shoes."

Dean snorted, "His voice doesn't sound that high. To old ladies, maybe, but to everybody else?"

Alec's smile widened, "He sounds like a grizzly bear."

John scowled at them, heading to the bathroom. "I do _not_ sound like a grizzly bear."

Dean flopped onto the bed, rubbing his temples. Alec raised an eyebrow at the older man, "Headache?"

He raised his head and glared at the transgenic, "No, I just want attention."

The younger man chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed with a bottle of pills in his hand. Before he could grab it, though, he held it back slightly. "Now I expect you to use the appropriate amount, young man." He mocked in a gruff voice, sounding not unlike Dean himself.

Dean huffed, "That was one time. _Once_."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Try three times. As much as you complain to your dad about his mother henning when you get sick, you could give him a run for his money." His voice pitched higher, "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? I thought I told you that you can go to the strip club _after_ you iced that knee, mister."

A growl erupted from Dean's throat, "Okay, first of all, you really should work on your impersonating, it needs work. Second, that strip club deal was ages ago, and that was dad not me." He looked up slightly in thought, "Well, dad didn't know about that part, just that we were going out. But that's not the point."

The bathroom door opened as John walked out, "Dad didn't know about what part?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow, looking at the two knuckleheads in front of him.

Alec smiled charmingly, and lowered the tone of his voice so he was whispering, "Shh, it's a surprise."

Dean moved over on the bed when Alec shoved him out of the way, making space for the younger man.

"No really, what was it?" They heard John ask. A moment later, a moment of Dean and Alec staring at the older man in mischief, he just sighed. "Hunt in the morning. Be ready."

"Yes, sir." Came the two identical voices. John had to smile at that.

xxxxx

Alec jumped awake, startled, when he heard a loud cough to his left and a sneeze to his right. "Are you guys gonna do this all night? One of you sneezes while the other coughs? If so, I could just go buy another room if you guys wouldn't mind-"

"Shut up, Alec." The older men both growled simultaneously.

He sighed in good humor and sat up, not turning on the light. "Symptoms?"

Alec scrunched up his nose when he practically heard all of the symptoms in their voice alone. "Nevermind, just stop talking you snotty brats."

Two grumbles came from the two men in the room, and Alec laughed at their indignance.

Alec hopped up out of bed and into the bathroom, checking the first aid kit for any kinds of medicine or pain killers. Only Vicodin. "So you guys only use this kit for injuries, not expecting just to get sick once in a while?" He called out into the bedroom.

"It tastes weird." Dean complained.

"Why would we need it for anything else?" John questioned.

The transgenic walked out of the bathroom, frowning, and got dressed, putting on a black shirt and a pair of jeans, not really wanting to put Dean's flannel on, not knowing what kind of snot and mucus made it on there. As he laced up his boots, he heard a loud snore coming from the bed he just vacated, and a shudder went through him as he made his way out the door as fast as he could, muttering a quick 'getting medicine' to the sick men inside.

xxxxx

The store wasn't open. He sat on a bench across the street from the pharmacy that should've been open 24 hours until he saw a manager unlock the doors, stretching and looking groggy. Alec exhaled, frowning at the cold weather and thinking he should've just taken Dean's flannel, no matter how sticky or germy it was. It's not like he could get sick.

Alec quickly walked across the street, hoping to just get in and out of the store so he wouldn't freeze his manhood off. He figured it wouldn't be crowded, just a few people, considering it was 4 in the morning and the store just unlocked its doors again. There were a few people who walked in behind him: an older lady with her just as old husband, a young woman and a child, a man, and another woman.

Immediately walking over to the aisle with the cold and flu medicine, he squatted down to find the right medicine on the considerably short shelves. Seriously, there were people in the world that were under five feet and still older than he himself, but still, some happened to be six foot and didn't need to add back problems to their list of things to complain about. He reached out to grab a bottle of the grimy liquid that he knew the men in the motel room would hate, just to piss them off, when a huge hand gripped his shirt and dragged him out of the aisle, a click of a gun's safety coming off.

A deep voice came from behind him, and when he looked up at him, the man was glaring back, a deep hatred in his eyes. The man was bald and tall, like _really_ tall, taller than the eiffel freakin' tower tall, and had these dark brown eyes. The eyes flickered to the back of his neck and Alec knew.

"This is a robbery."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Dark Angel. There may be some violence and foul language.**

"You know, I know you know. And I know you know I know you know." Alec grunted, just for the sake of pissing the man off.

The man glared at him from where he was tying the other patrons' hands together, grunted.

Alec sighed, "Listen, Denzel Washington, I need to blaze. I have an appointment with my leader who wants to take over the world."

Baldy growled, and the X5 could almost see the vein bulging on his forehead. So, of course, he took that as a sign to continue.

"You know, I have some puppies to kick, children to lie to, you know, tell them Santa isn't real." Alec glanced at the child cowering next to his mother, "He is, don't worry."

Finally having enough, Denzel the look-alike stood up and grabbed his gun, walking over to the mouthy transgenic. Using the gun to lift the kid's chin up, he leaned in close, real close, like the ew I can smell your lunch from yesterday close, and muttered, "Shut the hell up before I shoot someone. I don't care about your plans, I'm here for a reason."

Alec coughed a little, "And what's that?"

Baldy smiled, "To get rid of scum like you."

The man stood up and walked away into the back room, and when he came out Alec knew exactly what was going to happen. He walked straight up to him, and taped his mouth shut.

Not before the word 'jackass' made it out of his mouth, resulting in a whack from his pistol.

xxx

"Where the hell is that kid?" John muttered under his breath, sitting up. The bright red numbers on the alarm clock read 5:34, effectively waking him up. The pharmacy was a block away, which certainly shouldn't have resulted in the long wait. "Dean!"

It was almost comical in the way that his kid sat up, losing his balance and falling off the bed. Faintly, he heard a muffled, "Yeah, dad?"

"Where's your Alec at?" The older man smirked, at the indignant response from his eldest.

"He's not my Alec! And the both of us know how much you like the kid. Anyways, how am I supposed to know?" As soon as the words left his mouth, the phone rang. Dean reached across the bed to the end table and grabbed the annoying device and held it up to his ear.

"Alec? Where the hell are you?"

xxx

Being yanked up off the floor, a grunt left Alec's mouth. Muffled complaints came from the transgenic through his rough handling to the back room. Not before he sent a reassuring look towards the other people tied up.

His back hit the door of the closet room with a thump, the tape ripped off immediately. "Listen you cretin, my brother will kick your-" Baldy put a gigantic hand on his mouth, effectively silencing him.

"Any brother of yours deserves an ass-kicking almost as much as you do." He growled in a deep voice. "My partner's on his way, and he don't take crap as well as I do. If he were here, he'd knock you into next Thursday."

Alec squinted at the guy, muttered something under his breath and bit the guy's hand.

"Motherfu-"

"Hey! There are children in there." Alec sniped.

Baldy sent a fist into his abdomen, the breath whooshing out of the kid. "Listen here-"

"Oy Lester, don't leave me hanging out here with the hostages."

'Lester' yanked Alec up off the floor where he slid down, and pulled him into the chair that sat there. "Give me a minute."

The X5 sighed in relief at the stupidity of the guy and quickly slid the ropes off. The guy was a complete idiot for leaving him alone. He quickly reached into his pocket and called his most recent number.

"Alec? Where the hell are you?"

"Dean," Alec whispered, "I need a little help. Gas station."

Quickly, hearing footsteps, he put the phone back in his pocket. The angry "Hey! The hell were you doing?" came from a different guy. One that had hair.

The X5 snorted at the guy, the hair slicked down looking like a greaser from the Outsiders. Which, of course, only made him angrier. Of all the days to choose to piss everyone off.

"Just talking to myself, Dallas."

The heated glare he got would melt lesser men. Good thing he was resistant to dicks, unless Lydecker counted as a dick. He seemed a bit more..up there.

The chair he sat on was quite uncomfortable, which he emphasized as he shifted to regain feeling in his ass.

Raising his eyebrows, the greasy man in front of him put a hand on each of the arms and leaned forward, coming nose to nose with the kid. "Don't. Make. Me. Mad."

Alec glared back, "Look, I know that your little friend in there just robbed the place because of me. I may be an ignorant asshole, but I'm not stupid. So why don't you just let them go and have at it."

The man cocked his head and smirked at him, "You really think I'd let them go after seeing me, seeing Lester. Now that we have you, I have leverage."

The transgenic leaned even closer to the guy, "What makes you think you have me?"

His eyes widened and he took a step back just before Alec stood up and punched him in the face. Except he didn't. It was blocked.

Another punch was sent, his hand being caught by the now-recognized Familiar. It was used to turn Alec around and grip his other wrist. His phone was ripped out of his back pocket and shattered under the force of the grip the man had on it. Which was the same force he had on Alec's wrists.

Alec gritted his teeth together as his bones grinded and cracked. A loud thump from the room next to them was heard, as well as several terrified yelps from hostages. The hands on his wrists tightened, drawing in a sharp breath as he was dragged to the thumping room.

The fight occuring in the room wasn't huge. It wasn't small either. There were fists flying - from the other two familiars that seemed to have popped up and from the lean form of Dean and muscular form of John. As soon as the closet door shut, however, the fighting stopped.

John and Dean regrouped together, prepared to fight again before they realized the people who just entered the room.

John's face had a few scratches on it, the only bad noticeable injury his wrist, which was swollen and bruised, only shown from his rolled up sleeves. Dean's face had bruises on his cheekbone and jaw, the noticeable injury from him was his ribs, which were protected by his arm curled around his torso.

The second they got a look at Alec and his split lip, bruised face, and current predicament, they got angry. And when Winchesters get angry, even sick they are a danger to anyone and everyone.

Alec was worried, he was sorry to admit. Angry Winchesters against smug Familiars, he wasn't sure who would win. What made him more worried was the fact that the gun pressed against his lower back wouldn't let him join the fight, and probably would stop the Winchesters' fight once and for all.

He was led to the middle of the room and forced to his knees, hands still not released. The gun was moved up to his head and he had a second to curse his stupid luck before a gunshot went off.

Just not the gun pointed at his head.

Everyone in the room flinched, except for the familiars of course, who just looked faintly surprised. At the door was a man. A scary man. A man who Alec had just sworn was worse than a dick.

Lydecker.

That bullet went right through the greaser's head, killing him. No super freakishly fast healing could save him from that.

 **I have to admit, I'm a huge jerk. It's been months without a word or update from me, but I didn't die. I'm fine and I'm so sorry. I have been procrastinating this story for a while, and I could blame this on school but I can't honestly do that. I have not lost inspiration for this story, but I haven't gotten around to finishing it(still isn't finished though) and I will. I will not be a complete jackass for abandoning you guys and I will finish this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Dark Angel. There may be some violence and foul language.**

"Lydecker." Alec muttered under his breath, still on his knees, staring at the man who he thought was dead. Hell, hoped was dead. He didn't care what the Colonel did for the transgenics after he left Manticore, he was the source of many terrible nightmares for Alec.

Hearing, albeit faintly, his name, the Colonel looked down at his kid on the floor, helpless not even a minute earlier.

Alec's whisper seemingly broke the spell, Dean rushed towards his younger counterpart and crouched down into a position that wasn't painful. John also moved towards Alec, slower. The X5 wasn't too focused on them, his eyes on Lydecker who was watching the remaining Familiars. The fear in his eyes startled the two men around him.

As the sirens of the police grew louder, Deck looked over at the three men at the center of the room. "Kid, lock it up. We need to go."

Alec stood up and looked at his old commander, " _We_ aren't going anywhere."

Lydecker muttered under his breath, and then spoke louder, "Son, you've got all kinds of people after you, and we need to go. _Now_."

Dean shared a quick look with John and nodded, "Alec, let's go."

xxx

"Alright, kid. Let us see." John sniffed.

Alec looked from Lydecker, who was in the corner of the room, to John. Dean seemed to sense his unease. "Listen, uh _Colonel_ -"

"There is no need for me to leave 494 at the moment. I need to see his injuries too."

John shot a glare at the man, " _Alec_."

Alec inhaled deeply, "It's fine."

Nobody, maybe not even Alec, could figure out if he meant the number or his old colonel staying.

Dean looked at both his father and the colonel, "Why don't the two of you leave and sort things out, and I'll take care of Alec."

Both men looked like they were about to protest, but the relieved look from the transgenic stopped it and they were both on there way.

Alec looked up at Dean when they were alone, "Thanks."

"It's no problem. If you'd just suggested it, dad would've either forced him out or shot him." That incited a smirk out of the X5.

Dean grabbed the hem of the kid's shirt and tugged it upwards, checking his ribs. There was a bruise there, but a quick check showed minimum damage to his torso. Moving to his face, he checked the small abrasions and noted that they didn't need stitches. Then he looked down at the abused wrists. There were deep purple bruises, and the kid hadn't made any attempt to move them since he was brought into the motel. Gently, he picked his right one up, noting the hiss of pain that left Alec, and prodded it.

"Son of a- Ow!" The transgenic yanked his hand away from Dean and protectively held it away from the older man. Dean sighed.

"Give me it, kid." Alec looked at him with hurt eyes, hurt, puppy dog eyes that he hadn't seen since Sam left. "Trust me."

Slowly, the injured appendage was handed to him. He grabbed a cold pack and gently rested it on the wrist, and did the same for the other.

Alec huffed out a laugh, "Guy's pretty strong, I've gotta admit."

"The dude left handprints that could've shattered steel."

"Or a lego."

Dean laughed, "Strongest toy ever. Not even a transgenic could break that." His laugh was cut short by a rib-breaking cough.

"Aw, crap! You know, the whole point I went up to that crappy gas station was to get medicine for you sick dogs and I had to go become a hostage in a situation that was about as crappy as could be-"

"Hey, calm down. It's fine." The older man murmured. "It's just a head cold, it'll go away in a bit."

Alec glared, "That's what they all say, but instead they end up having a terminal illness and die." Dean was cut off from responding by Lydecker and John returning to the room, arguing.

"Oh, so you're allowed to treat your kids like soldiers, and I'm not?" The old colonel growled.

"I do _not_ treat them like soldiers, I treat them the way they needed to be treated so they can survive!"

"Those kids would've never survived in the world how they were, they needed training-"

"Will the two of you shut up, please?" Alec muttered, loud enough for the two of them to quiet.

"Excuse me?" Came the voices in unison once they got over their silence. Dean rolled his eyes and signalled for them to stop.

The ex-soldier unflinchingly met both of their eyes, "You're giving me a headache." He said innocently.

 _Jesus, kid._

xxx

Dean cut John off right as he left the room, "Alright, so we leave you two alone for a few minutes and you decide to settle it _inside_ instead of finishing it _outside_?"

The man scowled at him, "The asshat picked a fight as soon as we were about to walk in. I was defending myself."

"Oh really? 'Cause to me, it sounded like you were the one who started it right before you walked in. Or do you not remember Lydecker defending himself as soon as you walked in?" Dean shot back.

xxx

Inside, Alec sighed to himself. The awkward silence with his colonel in the room and the voices right outside he could _clearly_ hear. Arguing about him.

"They'll never treat you like a family, you know. You'll always be some outsider to them, never truly accepted." Lydecker muttered in a quiet voice.

The trangenic glared at the man behind him, "Right, because you know _so_ much about family. Sending your so-called children to die in the basement, torturi-"

Donald Lydecker knows he had made mistakes. Big, life altering mistakes. "I did that to _protect_ you guys-"

Alec stood up and whirled around, "I don't give a damn _why_ you did it, I just want to know _how_ you could do it."

There were no words that could come out of his mouth that his child would not take offense to. It seemed that no matter how he would explain that it would affect the better of the world, saving humankind, he did unforgivable things. Nobody would forgive him if he didn't stop making excuses for himself and apologize. His pride wouldn't take it, so it was a good thing he wasn't looking for forgiveness.

He just looked at the kid in front of him. 494. Alec. The only one of his children who fell in love with his target and stayed true to his heart even after the things he went through as punishment.

"I don't care how you see it. I didn't want to hurt you kids, but as soon as Renfro became my superior I had no choice-"

"So you saved your own ass."

Lydecker reluctantly met Alec's eyes. The emotions reflected in his colonel's eyes angered him.

"I'm going out. Don't wait up."

xxx

Alec walked outside only to be cut off by John, who grabbed his shoulders and redirected his stride back inside. He gave the older man a glower, "I'm trying to walk off angrily, you're _ruining_ it."

John rolled his eyes and sat the kid down on the bed, looking back at the door to see Dean walk in. Lydecker huffed, but Alec glared at him, "Do not say a word about the _stupid_ training you gave us to know better than that."

"The two of you do not need to stay in a room together," Dean muttered.

"Better yet, _none_ of us need to be in a room with Deck. So let's kick him out." Alec grumbled.

Lydecker glared at the three of them, "What if I wanted to help? What if I came here to warn you about the fact that the Familiars are after you, 494."

"I think that information would've been better _about five hours ago._ "

"Well, if you and your damn family," he mocked, "would quit moving so quickly then maybe we could've avoided this!"

"Oh, so it's _our_ fault that Familiars tracked us better than you did?"

"I'm saying that you should've been more careful."

Dean rolled his eyes and covered Alec's mouth before he could speak. "We covered are tracks as well as we always do, and things haven't escalated like this so I suggest you just record that as a minor mistake."

" _Minor mistake?_ You damn near got him killed with your so called 'minor mistake.'"

"Shut up!" John roared. "Just get on with what you're warning us about. Besides the Familiars."

Lydecker took a breath, his worry overcoming his anger, "As you well know, 494, the Familiars have been after 452. Sandeman wrote on those runes that she was meant to save the world from them. Obviously, they don't want that to happen."

Dean frowned, "So where does Alec come in?"

He sighed, "Actually, this is where you and Alec come in."

"I'm sorry. Both of them?" John cut in.

"Yes, both of them." He redirected his attention to the two identical men in front of him. "Have you guys experienced anything...unusual about the connection the two of you have?"

Dean and Alec looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

 **The next chapter should be out soon enough. I think I'll be going with a different approach on the Conclave, or something with their plans. Still figuring that out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Dark Angel. There may be some violence and foul language.**

"So you're telling me that all this time you guys have had this weird connection?" John muttered. "Why the hell didn't you guys tell me?"

Alec raised an eyebrow at him, "If we did, what would you have done? Anyways, it wasn't a major connection until recently."

"Whenever each other gets hurt, wherever on the body they're hurt, it gets all…" Dean started.

"Tingly." Alec finished.

"Tingly?" John raised his eyebrow. Lydecker glanced at Dean, who shrugged and nodded his head in agreement with his younger counterpart.

Donald cleared his throat, "Anyways," he cut off Alec's retort, "the Familiars need you guys just as they need Max. She is immune to the snake blood that they would use for the rituals for their incoming members. As you may know, they're breeding for telekinetic abilities. It seems that if you guys pass the snake blood test, then you're..connection would prove useful to them."

xxx

"Yes, I know, Max." Alec said irritably, pacing outside. "Just because they're only now targeting us doesn't mean I have any different opinion on how quick or demanding they are."

"Well sorry, when you were here, you didn't seem that concerned over them until you got a bomb in your head."

"Actually, I didn't _know_ about them until I got a bomb in my head, so you can't keep giving me crap about that."

"Sure I can."

Alec rolled his eyes, " _Anyways_ , I'm calling you to tell you about this new...development. I'll-" Suddenly the X5 couldn't talk anymore, a feeling he hadn't felt in quite a while.

Nausea.

"Shit."

"Alec? Wha-" Max was cut off as he dropped the phone.

Alec blurred into the room and threw a trash can at Dean, using the toilet for himself as they both threw up in almost perfect unison.

John looked up at the noise, turning a nasty shade of green himself when he saw the events unfold before him. He quickly turned around and breathed through his mouth, trying his best not to lose his lunch on the colonel in front of him. On second thought…

"Don't do it, John, or I'll break your nose."

The dark haired man raised an eyebrow at the colonel, causing said colonel to smirk.

"I'll do it."

John coughed, reeling in his gag reflex, "You hate me, but you don't hate me _that_ much."

Lydecker quirked an eyebrow, "Who says I hate you? It's a...mutual dislike."

There was a growl from the man on the bed, "Glad you two are bonding, but please, take it somewhere else. Preferably where some kids aren't currently _dying_."

The former marine and former colonel both nodded their heads, John going to Dean and Lydecker going to Alec.

The hunter sat next to Dean, rubbing his back soothingly, trying not to look at the yellow chunky vomit in the trash can.

Lydecker moved swiftly into the bathroom, leaning against the sink. "So you never get sick, until you meet some 'ordinary'," he raised an eyebrow, "and now all of a sudden you throw up."

Alec glared at his old CO, "It's this stupid connection thing. Before now he's never been sick or majorly injured around me. Guess it's more than just pain. What, am I just gonna feel every single twinge in his body now?"

The colonel frowned sympathetically at his child, "Depends on how close you get to him, your bond with him." Then he added, "You could always leave."

Scoffing, the X5 rose from the kneeling position he had on the ground in front of the toilet, his answer clear in his actions.

Deck huffed out a breath, "You're attached."

"So what?"

Piercing eyes met his, "Always been your flaw, 494. Letting targets in."

"Except they're not _targets,_ Deck." Alec shot back.

Lydecker moved closer to where he was almost nose-to-nose with the transgenic, "Then what exactly are they to you, soldier?"

Alec clenched his jaw, "I'm not your soldier."

The colonel narrowed his eyes at the kid in front of him. His kid. "I may not be your Commanding Officer, but you are my kid."

The X5 scoffed, "Is that what you call what you did to us when we were kids? _Parenting_?" Alec shoved by him, stopped by an hand gripping his bicep.

"I was trying to _protect_ you." Lydecker hissed, "I still am."

Alec looked his colonel in the eye, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Their eyes stayed locked for another few seconds before they were broken out of their trance by John opening the door, glancing at them.

John's eyes widened, the only indication that something was wrong, before he blocked a punch to his temple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait, I knew where I was going with this, but it took me a bit to figure out how to put it in words.**

 _Last chapter…_

 _Lydecker moved closer to where he was almost nose-to-nose with the transgenic, "Then what exactly are they to you, soldier?"_

 _Alec clenched his jaw, "I'm not your soldier."_

 _The colonel narrowed his eyes at the kid in front of him. His kid. "I may not be your Commanding Officer, but you are my kid."_

 _The X5 scoffed, "Is that what you call what you did to us when we were kids? Parenting?" Alec shoved by him, stopped by a hand gripping his bicep._

" _I was trying to protect you." Lydecker hissed, "I still am."_

 _Alec looked his colonel in the eye, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Their eyes stayed locked for another few seconds before they were broken out of their trance by John opening the door, glancing at them._

 _John's eyes widened, the only indication that something was wrong, before he blocked a punch to his temple._

xxx

Everything happened so quickly.

Dean jumped up from the bed as quick as he could, waves of nausea spreading through him. Alec and Deck made their way to the door in record time, assisting John in the fight against… whoever was at the door.

The assailants pushed their way past the eldest Winchester and into the room, forcing the three men in the room to take on their next issue.

Familiars.

The Familiar that threw the first punch continued pursuing John, punches thrown lightning quick one after another. Luckily for John, though, the hunter had experience with creatures both quicker and stronger than him, so the punches were fairly easy to block considering his ordinariness.

Lydecker had plenty of training on dealing with transgenics, their fast nature and slim stature, but nothing could really prepare him from the monsters known as Familiars. His fighting skills weren't exactly up to par, going into hiding wasn't a good training exercise, but he wasn't getting his ass kicked. A couple of punches made contact, but several more were blocked or easily evaded.

Alec had fought Familiars before, and had adjusted to their fighting style even quicker than even he thought he could do. The only issue was his wrists. Still bruised and pulsing from the little skirmish in the gas station, he was having more than one issue while fighting the determined Familiar. Only one punch in total had the Familiar landed, which was impressive considering Alec's condition. Whether unfortunately or fortunately, that punch landed Alec on the ground, where he had the advantage of being able to use his legs and not necessarily need his abused wrists. After that, Alec took him down pretty quickly.

Dean was faring a little better than Alec, what with him puking on the guy mid fight and then knocking him out with an old pistol-whip (or four) to the head. Having the advantage of being quicker and not as sick, the Familiar got quite a few blows in before throw up had made its way onto his face. He may not feel pain, but that was just disgusting.

The four men were breathing heavily, Deck and John at the door, Dean collapsing onto the bed, and Alec on the floor.

Then the silence was broken, "D'n, you throw up on th'guy?"

Dean huffed out a laugh, "Yes, Alec. I did, in fact, throw up on the guy."

The kid muttered a quick 'ew' before Lydecker frowned, directing his attention to the transgenic on the ground, "Why didn't you throw up?"

Alec frowned as well, "I don't really know. Y'know, this is just as confusing to the two of us as it is to you, Deck."

The words barely left his mouth before the putrid smell reached John, who had a look of panic on his face as he sprinted to the bathroom and had a heart-to-heart with the toilet.

xxx

As the soldier and colonel made their way to the Impala in the parking lot, Alec asked, "Anything else you need to tell us before we get a rude awakening?"

The colonel frowned, "What?"

Rolling his eyes, he looked Deck in the eyes, "Are there any more cults after us? Transgenics hunted?" He scoffed then added, "Twins rising up from the dead." Eyes rolling once more.

Lydecker hesitated for a split second, "No."

A second passed, then he spoke again, "I will do anything to keep you safe, even if that means leaving you with them. They can help you."

Alec paused, glancing at the Winchesters in the Impala, and glanced at the colonel with the first positive emotion that Deck has seen from him since he got here. Gratitude.

Lydecker gently gripped one of his forearms and inspected the bruising on his left wrist, "Let these heal, and take care of yourself, son."

Swallowing, the X5 nodded.

"Goodbye, 494."

 _fin_

 **I'm terribly sorry for the months of silence. A new story for this series will come out soon, and I've been thinking about this next story a lot and I think I know where I'm going with it. Thank you guys for the encouraging reviews, and I will see you next time.**


End file.
